


Love

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years and years, and he knows now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FFN

There was one single time Tsunade admitted she loved him. She didn't say it, exactly, but what she did say boiled down to one thing. Everyone she loved died. She said she didn't want to loose him, too.

He never took a prostitute again.

Oh, he tried... but the guilt would creep in at the first touch.

Jiraiya loved her. She loved him. He hated that a bit.


End file.
